Systems referred to as “thin client” systems are known. A thin client system is configured such that a client is given only minimum functions and a server manages the resources, such as applications and files.
In a thin client system, although the client is caused to display the result of a process executed by the server and display the data stored in the server, it appears that the client itself is actually executing processes and storing data.
For example, in the thin client system, the server is caused to execute work-related applications for, for example, data production and mail handling and the client is caused to display the results of the processes of the applications. There is a requirement to extend the range of applications that the thin client system uses to, in addition to such work applications, applications to deal with fine images, such as in computer-aided design (CAD), and further to applications to deal with moving images.
However, when the volume of data, such as that for images or moving images, is dealt with by using a protocol used for communications in a thin client system, such as with virtual network computing (VNC), the response to operations executed by the client may be degraded.
Thus, the following technology is an example of technology that has been proposed to improve operation responses. In this technology, a server hooks the output of a specific media application and transmits the data dealt with by the media application to a client. On the other hand, the client performs a process of reproducing the data dealt with by the media application running on the server.    Patent Document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-505580    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-194626    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-118976
Images reproduced by the client using moving image data degrade compared to images reproduced using still image data. Thus, when transmission of moving image data ends, the server may transmit still image data.
However, even in the above-described conventional technology, in a case where the moving image data dealt with by the media application is in a large volume, there is a problem in that, if still image data of the same area as that of the moving image data is transmitted when transmission of the moving image data ends, the width of the transmission band increases.